Endless
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: Shounen ai (SephirothxCloud)- While in the courtyard, Cloud reunites with a certain one-winged angel.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft(soon to be Enix Square..but that's not the point here) and Disney. If it was my own, Riku and Sora would be confessing undying love.   
  
Shounen ai- SephirothxCloud  
  
I have yet to finish the game, so some information may be incorrect. And even before I had played ff7, I've been fond of SephxCloud. And I know Sephiroth is an extra boss and probably isn't part of the plot(unless he is in the Final Mix*hmmm*) so this is all a 'What If'. And it's shounen ai, which I have already stated. If somebody makes a face and rats me out for it being so, I have proof that I had forewarned. This likely is OOC though, because I'm used to the Cloud from ff7, who was a little brighter than the one in KH and insane Sephiroth. Typos are likely to be in here too..because I need sleep.  
  
  
Endless  
  
by Doc(Sakura Blackwolf)  
  
  
Raking a bare hand through spiked locks of gold, Cloud looked over the sunny sky of the Olympus Coliseum. The courtyard was empty- as usual- with only the crackling of flames in the air. He could see on the walls the Cup ladders, with that kid, Sora's, name at the top of each. He shook his head slightly, a small smile gracing his lips as he settled down on the steps in front of the front gate. Lifting his left hand to observe its claw-tipped fingers, his eyebrows narrowed. Ever since he had been separated from his world, he had to live with the darkness that ran through his veins.  
  
He remembered clearly what had happened when he fell into darkness, when he made that deal with Hades. It haunted him in his nightmares. How could he possibly forget?  
  
The deal was set and done. Hades had smiled..or was it a smirk? Likely a smirk. And he had snapped the fingers of his ice-blue hand, the darkness reaching out to grasp him with their filthy hands. The ground had caved in beneath him, and he had fallen.  
  
And the hands that had grabbed onto his flesh, tearing into the skin to draw lines of blood. The darkness had seeped into his body, and stabbed itself out from his left shoulder blade..and took the form of a devil's wing. But the skin of his hand had darkened and the nails sharpened. He remembered staring in horror, until the darkness surrounded him once more, and spread across his vision.  
  
And it was cold. Terribly cold, when he had woken up. He no longer felt the warmth he used to feel, like his blood had chilled drastically. Or maybe it was just him that was cold and indifferent now. Whatever it was, he felt empty around his heart.  
  
He'd wondered if he had made a mistake. He'd wondered if this was all wrong. He'd wanted to cry.  
  
But his body had forgotten how to by now.  
  
There is no light at the end of the tunnel anymore. It was taken away. Hades had promised to find it for him, but Cloud seriously doubted he even made an effort. And suddenly the blond shivered, as if cold, his flesh hand clutching the deformed. No more light, just pure darkness. He could feel it circulating, laughing throughout him. He wanted to cry again. Suddenly the sound of feet brought his attention. At first, Cloud had thought it was the kind and gentle Hercules who normally came out to either admire the sky above or to train, or even to look at the ladder line-ups he'd already seen. But Hercules didn't walk that way, bringing Cloud's eyes to focus on the person approaching. The sharp bite of shock hit his body. Silver hair, green eyes, black clothing...It was--  
  
But..it couldn't be. When their world was destroyed, Sephiroth disappeared like the rest of them. It couldn't be. It was a dream! Just a dream! But it was so real...It couldn't be real. Sephiroth was gone. He had seen Sephiroth overcome by the darkness! He had seen him disappear! But there he was, smiling as the sun let its rays shine upon the crown of silver. Emerald eyes stared down on his shocked blue eyes and he said, "Cloud, I've finally found you."  
  
Finally..yes, finally. Suddenly, the blond felt gulity for assuming the man was dead.  
  
"Sephiroth..I..." He didn't know what he was saying, so his voice caught itself from working any further. But the silver-haired man smiled knowingly and proceeded closer to him. "I've been looking for you for a very long time. I'd never suspect you'd be in a coliseum."  
  
If Sephiroth was alive, did that mean the others were too..?  
  
His mouth worked to speak once more, but stopped as his face was suddenly grabbed by a pair of gloved hands. Cloud could feel a blush threatening to rise as one of the other man's thumbs massaged his cheek. The tickle of silver strands against his face made his eyes widen.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. You're still the same, no matter how cold you look. You'll always be the same." A hand brushed his hair fondly.   
  
"That's not true. I'm not the same, Sephiroth."  
  
"Oh, but you are. You're still you. You're still the lover I left back there."  
  
"How do you know I still love you?"  
  
"Because I still do." A brush of the other man's lips against his own was all needed to set Cloud's heart fluttering again. The familar sensation coursed through him, and for a minute..it seemed as though the darkness faded. Darkness... A hand gently pushed the silver-haired man away. "No, wait. I can't."  
  
Emerald eyes peered down on him curiously, "Why not?"  
  
"Because..." He didn't really have a reason. In fact, he was unsure whether or not he would prefer seclusion instead. But before he could complete his reason, a hand reached out to pull him back into another kiss. This time, Cloud shoved him away.  
  
"Hey I'm thinking, you bastard!" But the older man merely laughed and waited from where he was with a smirk. The blond's eyebrows furrowed at that smirk.   
  
"I'm wa~iting."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Clo~ud."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
It was true that Sephiroth had been his lover in the past, back when he was still a teenager. And he had loved his man very much, and he had been so happy with his company. But sometimes Sephiroth would act strange, going on about things like other worlds and what it would be like to have an adventure. Later on, Cloud would question about it with Aerith, who listened to everything he had to say. She said it was possible there were other worlds than theirs, maybe even the Promised Land he'd heard about in books. But he had found out the hard way that there were other worlds. And he had been separated, torn away from what he loved, whom he loved. When he woke up, he met Hades, who offered him warm shelter.   
  
Then Hades offered to make a deal, a deal which changed his whole life.  
  
Slowly, Cloud felt himself sinking back into darkness, until the one-winged angel pressed his lips to his forehead. Shock grasped onto him again as he was forced out of his thoughts and into reality.  
  
"I'm assuming you really have no reason to push me away. Still the same as always." A light chuckle.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
"Shhh..." Sephiroth wrapped his leather-clad arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer as he lowered to meet the blond's lips with his own. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the other's hands hesitantly embracing him around the waist and his resistance dissolving. Cloud held the silver-haired man closer, trying to deepen their touch. Slowly, he felt himself lowered to rest on the steps of the Coliseum gate. The older man let his tongue probe the blond's lips, seeking entrance. And Cloud parted his lips willingly, feeling the heated muscle cover every part of his mouth, craving for more. The blond lifted his upper body off the ground to let his own tongue find its way into his lover's.   
  
He felt Sephiroth run his hands along his body, making his moan whenever he'd touch a sensitive spot. A gloved hand that tugged his shirt loose from his pants and ran itself over his skin. Hands..like those of darkness. The hands that groped him, defiled his body. Hands that pulled him closer to them, and further from the light. The hands that had covered him..raped him, overcome him...  
  
Cloud didn't even realize his fear until Sephiroth started pressing feather-light kisses to his face. He first noticed his armor had been removed him his body, as well as his cape. The second thing he noticed was that he was crying in silent tears. He didn't even know he could cry anymore. It was impossible...Cloud lightly blushed at the soft, apologetic kiss to his lips and the calming embrace that followed afterward.  
  
"Cloud, I'm sorry. Forgive me." For what? What did he do?  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
"I shouldn't taken it so far. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's..okay."  
  
-No matter how cold you act, you're still the same-...  
  
Was he really the same?  
  
Suddenly the Coliseum gates opened. Emerald and sapphire eyes looked over to see a young boy, with a crown of chocolate-brown spikes for hair and curious sky-blue eyes. Behind him were a white duck with a staff of magic and a dog with two buck teeth and a shield. They all looked down on the two of them in confusion. Out of concealed nervousness, Sephiroth stood as well as Cloud, no longer hugging.  
  
"Umm..." Sora scratched the back of his head in an act of embarassment.  
  
"Sora..What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Oh! I am here to win the Gold Cup!" The youth beamed. It amazed Cloud how the boy could stay happy after all that's happened.  
  
He nodded, "I see. Good luck then."  
  
"Ah? Thank you! Umm," Sora then turned to look at the man standing beside him, "I remember you! But..I can't remember your name." The boy grinned sheepishly. Sephiroth chuckled a little. "I am Sephiroth."  
  
"Then, it's a pleasure to have fought with you, Mr. Sephiroth! You were really hard to beat." Another sheepish grin.  
  
"Just Sephiroth. And I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It is a compliment!"  
  
"Sora, we should get moving," Donald pointed out.   
  
"You're right, Donald. Anyway, it-" Suddenly the boy paused as he took another glance at the one-winged angel.  
  
"Sora?" The man asked in concern.  
  
"Ri..ku?"   
  
"Riku? Who's Riku?"  
  
Suddenly, the boy lifted a hand to brush through his hair, embarassment staining his cheeks, "Ah, it's nothing! See ya!"  
  
As the boy ran off to enter the lobby, Donald and Goofy exchanged a worried glance, before following after him. Watching the three enter through the doors, Sephiroth turned back toward Cloud. "Cloud?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" His hand reached to curiously finger the claws on the blond's left hand. Instantly, Cloud pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Cloud..." He had nothing to be scared about, so why?  
  
"Cloud, why are you scared?" Good question.  
  
"I'll tell you..just not now." Emerald eyes peered down on him again.  
  
"Okay then. I'll wait. But Cloud, I won't ever hurt you purposely. You know that..." Sephiroth cradled the blond's cheek in his hand and placed another light kiss on his lips.  
  
For a moment the darkness faded.  
  
"I know."  
  
-My love for you runs endless-...  
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
